Hiiah
Hiiah is a Turaga of Water, and was formerly the Toa Vastrius of Water. History Ahpolki Inika's Continuity Hiiah started out in life as a Ga-Matoran, created to assist in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Once it was completed, she took residence at an unknown island. A mysterious Toa of Stone named Marolix approached her, handing her a Toa Stone. He instructed her to come with him to a nearby Toa Suva, where she and four other Matoran were transformed into Toa. She would accompany the three other novices as they traveled with the veteran Toa, who trained them during their travels. Once he was certain that they no longer needed him, Marolix left the group to seek out other destined Matoran. The four decided to explore the Matoran Universe after that, interested in unraveling its history. Her Ruru proved particularly useful in their raids, giving her team a light in the darkest tunnels. They took part in the Toa/Dark Hunter War at some point, though they quickly left after seeing their fair share of carnage. Hiiah in particular was horrified by the experience. Sometime after the Great Cataclysm, they accidentally discovered a Brotherhood of Makuta outpost. They guards quickly became aware of their presence, and in the chaos, Lisfek was captured. Juleva attempted to rescue him, but met the same fate. This sparked an argument between Ekumas and her, the latter criticizing the former's leadership. She parted ways with him, thus ending the Toa Vastrius. It is unknown as to what she did during her time alone, but she did partake in the Battle For Bara Magna. After witnessing the restoration of Spherus Magna, she created Toa Stones using her Toa Power, and was transformed into a Turaga in the process. Hiiah would assist in the efforts of transporting water-dwelling, often tutoring some of the younger Toa of Water (Rina among them). She would later partake in an expedition to the Great Jungle, as a diplomat on behalf of the new Matoran-Agori alliance. Eventually, she settled down at a beach near the Great Sea, founding a settlement alongside some other beings. She has recently developed a friendship with Macku, and is considering her to be a potential candidate for inheriting her Toa Power. Link0505's Continuity Hiiah was once an Av-Matoran on Linna Nui. When the Dragon Makuta attacked the island, Hiiah, Antin, Miko, Olwi, Rwalis, and Saenti fought against them. During the battle, they were suddenly teleported to a great hall where the angel Jwi transformed them into Toa. Hiiah's element changed to Water-Light in the process. As a Toa, Hiiah went with the others over the Endless Ocean to Magi Nui, where they found the legendary Seventh Council of the Magi. There they received the Staff of Unlimited Powers and went back to Linna Nui, where they fought the Dragon Makuta and blinded them with the Staff. Botar then came and took them to The Pit, but Dentarius escaped. Later, when Matoran from Metru Nui start to move into Linna Nui, the Toa Filin sensed that some evil was rising again, and knew that this quest was not for them. They then gave their powers to Macku, Gami, Kani, Zilu, Kopeke and Wimou. Hiiah gave hers to Macku, who became the Toa Libris of Water. As a Turaga, Hiiah and the others led the islanders of Linna Nui. They are now living happily there. Abilities and Traits Out of all of the Toa Vastrius, Hiiah was the most patient and collected of Ekumas's age-group. In Ekumas's journals, he described as being something akin to what Agori called a "motherly figure"; she was kind and compassionate, but also stern when need-be. Because of this, the other Toa Vastrius saw her as an unofficial second-in-command As a Toa of Water, she can manipulate, absorb, and generate water and Liquid Protodermis particles. This allows her to spawn tidal waves, blast streams of water, or even heal organic tissue and purge toxins with water. Mask and Tools Hiiah wore the Kanohi Ruru, the Mask of Night Vision. She held two Waterhooks as a Toa, which became her fishing staff upon her transformation into Turaga. Appearances * TBW... Category: TOP Link0505 Category:Toa Category:Water Category:Light Category:Av-Matoran Category:Toa of Water Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Turaga